Big Bad Wolf
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: After losing the Doctor in Doomsday, Rose meets a werewolf who is surprisingly easy to talk to
1. Chapter 1

Big Bad Wolf:  
Chapter 1:

'Rose?'

With a sigh Rose looked up from her desk, to see her Dad looking down to her. 'Yes, Dad?' she asked. She was tired, so tired. Tired of everything. What was the point of aliens without the Doctor by her side to fight them with?

'There's a bit of trouble in a forest just outside of London, can you go to check it out?' Pete replied.

'What sort of trouble?' Rose attempted to sound interested, or at least not so depressed. She was unsuccessful though. Ever since losing the Doctor she had thrown herself into work, a desperate attempt to take her mind off of him, but it never worked. How could she ever take her mind off the man she loved with all her heart?

'There's been reports of wolves, people are getting scared and want Torchwood to sort it out' said Pete.

'Wolves?' said Rose sceptically. 'Why do people want Torchwood to sort out _wolves? _Wolves are wolves. Just animals. They have to live somewhere'

Pete shrugged 'it doesn't make sense to us either, but the police have been on to us. Something about the size of them not being normal for wolves'

'Normal' Rose laughed sarcastically to herself. What was normal? Did such a thing even exist? After everything she had seen nothing was _normal _and nothing was _abnormal. _It was just life. 'Yeah, I'll go' she agreed, sarcastically adding 'a trip to a forest. Fun'

'and probably pointless' Pete added, 'but we have a job, so we have to do it.' He smiled gently at her 'maybe it'll take your mind off things'

Rose made no reply to that. It wouldn't. Nothing ever did.

DWTDWTDWT

'Well there's definitely giant wolf tracks' Rose examined once they were at the forest. 'but I'm not seeing an giant wolves'

'_Doctor come on, there's nothing here, lets just go' Rose imagined she would moan if the Doctor was here now._

'_The TARDIS said something was here, there's something here' the Doctor would probably reply. 'It's an adventure, we'll discover what's causing all the havoc. Won't we Miss Tyler'_

'_Aye, aye, Doctor' she would say, and smile. With the Doctor there it wouldn't be boring. With the Doctor there it would be an adventure._

Rose opened her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. She brushed it away quickly and looked around. She was so glad she was on her own, and not with anyone else here. She was fed up of people asking her what was wrong. What the hell did they think was wrong? She was trapped on a parallel world with no chance of seeing the Doctor again. No one seemed to understand why she couldn't just get over it. Her Mum and Dad tried of course they did, they always tried, but they couldn't understand it. She wondered about just leaving

'_It was your choice to come' The Doctor told her in her mind  
'I know, but it's still pointless' She moaned. 'There's nothing here'  
'Maybe, maybe not' replied the Doctor._

'_It was probably just a few locals scared by some howling, and thought Torchwood should get involved'  
'Maybe, maybe not'  
'Well humans are just stupid apes after all'  
'Maybe, maybe not'_

Realising she wasn't going to get anything else out of her imaginary Doctor, Rose stopped the converstation and turned to leave.

As she turned she saw the shadow of a wolf.

'Ok, so maybe I was wrong' she whispered to herself.

The shadow moved closer towards Rose, and involuntarily she screamed. Before long the wolf was in view. The people who had got in contact with Torchwood were right, there was no way this was just a normal wolf. It was huge. Every instinct of Rose's was telling her to run for her life, yet she didn't.

The wolf stopped in front of her. After a moment or so she stopped feeling scared, and more just calm. Calmer than she had felt in a long time. She looked at the wolf, and it looked at her. It had bent down so they met eye contact. Rose felt like she should say something, but was unsure, so she just stayed quiet.

A few minutes passed, then the wolf turned away.

'Where're you going?' Rose asked.

She wasn't surprised when there was no answer. It was what happened next that surprised her. The wolf - still turned away from her - transform into a human. A boy not much younger than her. And he was…naked.

'Oh, my gosh' Rose said. Of all the things that were weird about that, Rose was most freaked out by his nakedness.

As he straighten into a standing position, Rose realised how tall he was. At least 6 foot 5. He ran away from her. She thought about following him. It wasn't every day a werewolf transformed in front of you after all was it? Then she was unsure, after all he was still a man, probably slightly embarrassed.

Rose didn't have time to make a decision, because less than a minute later he appeared in front of her again. Dressed this time.

He extended his hand, with Rose took and shock. 'I'm Jacob,' he said 'Jacob Black'

* * *

A/N: I've wrote chapter 2, but I won't be uploading it until I've got a few reviews! so if you want me R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jacob and Rose walked along the Thames while talking.

'I have to say' Rose said. 'You seem to be nicer than the last werewolf I met'

'I'm not the first?' asked Jacob clearly shocked.

Rose shock her head, smiling to herself at the memory. 'You're the second. The first one was trying to kill Queen Victoria'

Jacob looked at Rose sideways. 'I know history isn't a strong point for me, but I know enough to know you are not old enough to have met Queen Victoria. Unless…you're not a Vampire are you, Rose?'

Rose laughed. 'No I'm not. I'm not immortal, and I don't age. I'm just a…' Rose bit back the word "normal" knowing that it's lack of meaning made it pointless. 'I'm 20, like I look.' Realising she should give some sort of explanation and finding Jacob surprisingly easy to talk to, Rose continued; 'I met Queen Victoria because I used to travel in time and space with a man called…called' As she struggled to say his name Rose realised that in the passed months since losing the Doctor she hadn't said his name aloud at all. 'called the Doctor'

'Are you all right?' asked Jacob gently.

Rose nodded, though it was clear in her face that she wasn't. She was close to tears, but determined not to start crying. 'Yeah, I'm fine' She lied badly. 'The Doctor was supposed to be landing us in 1979 but the TARDIS didn't listen to him and took us to 1879 instead'

'TARDIS?' asked Jacob. He didn't believe she was fine, but he knew whatever it was she would talk about if she wanted to, but right now she obviously didn't.

'Time And Relative Dimension In Space' Rose replied. 'The Doctor's time/space machine. You actually believe me don't you?' There was no denying the shock in Rose's voice.

'I'm a werewolf, the girl I love is infatuated with a Vampire. I don't think there's much left that I wouldn't believe' replied Jacob.

'I feel the same. I hate it when people say "you wouldn't believe me if I told you". _They _wouldn't believe half the stuff I've seen and done but they still reckon there's stuff I wouldn't believe' said Rose. 'Humans!'

'I think I have more of a right to say than you do, Rose' Jacob said. 'Considering I'm a werewolf and you actually are a human'

Rose smiled 'That is true, a habit I picked up from the Doctor. At least I didn't say "stupid apes" then I'd think I was turning in to him'

'Why aren't you still with you?'

Rose visibly tensed.

'Sorry, is that a sensitive subject? Should I not ask?'

Rose swallowed a few times before she trusted herself to speak. 'No it's…it's fine' she replied. 'It was months ago, I should probably have gotten over it by now, but that's never going to happen.'

'Did he die?' asked Jacob.

'No' Rose said sharply. 'Hell, no. He's alive and well, and still travelling. No, I'm just dead to his world' Jacob looked sympathetic to Rose, but blank. 'There was a battle on a parallel Earth' Rose stopped, wondering if this was really the best way to start. She started again. 'I don't come from this universe.' She was unsure how to explain this so she used Mickey's words. 'There are parallel universes, where everything is the same but slightly different. On the Earth I was born on Britain doesn't have a president, instead it has a Prime Minister. Do you still believe me?'

'Stop checking' said Jacob, but his voice was still gentle. 'I still believe you, and I'll continue believing you. It's obvious you aren't lying'

'Sorry' Rose smiled slightly, and continued. 'On that world, where I lived, there was a battle between the Cybermen and the Daleks. The Cybermen had come through from this world, to my world, through the void. The void is the empty space between the parallel worlds. The Doctor tried to make me come to this world where it was safe, with my Mum and a parallel version of my Dad, but I went back to him. We were sending the Daleks and the Cybermen into the void to stop them killing everyone. The only problem was me and the Doctor had this thing we called "void stuff" because we had been to a parallel world before, and I slipped. I was falling towards the void and if it hadn't been for Dad I would've fell into it. Into nothing. Dad caught me though, and brought me to this world. Then the breech closed. The breech is like the barriers between the worlds. The breech closed meaning I couldn't get back to the Doctor, and the Doctor couldn't get to me' a tear ran down Rose's face and she brushed it away quickly. 'This isn't my world, but everyone I know is here, but they don't know me, because they aren't really the same person. I'm trapped here and I can never see him again. I promised him…' more tears ran down Rose's face but she didn't bothered to brush them away this time. 'I promised him I would never leave him. I never wanted to. I tried…I tried to choose him, to stay with him. I promised him forever. I knew I couldn't really give him _forever _but I would've…I would've stayed with him my whole life.' Rose placed her hands over her face and breathed deeply to try and stop the tears. She was unsuccessful. She knew this was why she hadn't spoke about the Doctor, because she knew she'd get hysterical if she did. Why had she started talking about him now? It was bad enough thinking about him 24/7, and crying herself to sleep, and dreaming about him, an waking up in tears. Now it was even worse, because she was talking about him to someone she had only just met, and crying her eyes out in a public place. She moved her hands and looked at Jacob.

'I'm so sorry' he said. By this point they had both stopped walking. Jacob placed his arm around Rose. She knew this should've felt wrong, but it didn't. There was something _right _about Jacob. She wasn't attracted to him, she knew that much, she still loved the Doctor with all her heart, she would never be attracted to anyone else, so it definitely wasn't that. There was just something right about him. He was understand, and so easy to talk to. He was exactly the type of friend she needed after losing the Doctor. Someone who wasn't Torchwood, or her family, but someone who didn't think she was crazy when she talked about everything. Jacob was just perfect for her now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Team Edward people may not like Jacob's points in this chapter, but all the points are how I think Jacob would feel. And after I am Team Jacob. Also on the subject of Jacob, I never imagine Taylor as Jacob when writing him, I always imagine Steven Strait. If you don't know who he is then to quote movie-Edward 'You can Google it'. Also I'm not sure if I'm made it clear before, this is set after Doomsday for Rose, and after New Moon for Jacob. Please R&R:

'Best friend, never gonna let you down  
Best friend always gonna be around'  
Best Friend, S Club

Chapter Three:

'Rose? Are you still at that forest? Was there anything there?' Pete asked through the phone.

Rose swallowed back the tears that were still flowing before answering. 'No, Dad, I'm back in London. Look, I'll ring you back in a minute, all right?' She didn't wait for an answer before hanging up. 'Jacob, do you know what Torchwood is?'

'Rose, everyone knows what Torchwood is' replied Jacob. Rose completely disagreed with this but she didn't argue. 'Why?'

'How would you like to be stuck in one of their cells?' asked Rose.

'Yeah, no thanks. Why are you asking me this?' replied Jacob.

'There was a reason I was in the forest when you were' explained Rose. 'I've worked for Torchwood since losing the Doctor. You Jacob Black have been spooking the locals. You're going to have to stay away from that forest, is that all right?'

'Sure sure' said Jacob.

Rose smiled. 'Good' she got her phone back out and dialled the number for her Dad. 'Ok, Dad, it was a werewolf…no Dad, its fine. Dad! NO! It's fine really! His name's Jacob…' Rose rolled her eyes 'Yes name he has a name…I'm not, he really is called Jacob, Jacob Black. He's going to stay away from there. It's fine…Yes…Yes I have been having a conversation with a werewolf…' Rose voice became sarcastic. 'No, Dad, I've been talking to him while he was in wolf form' Jacob laughed at this, and Rose smiled at him. Her voice became serious yet relaxed. 'Yeah, definitely. Oh, and I'm taking the rest of the day off…thanks. I'll be back later. See ya.' Rose hung up.

'Had a good conversation while I was still in wolf form then?' asked Jacob, causing Rose to burst out laughing.

'Sometimes sarcasm is irresistible' replied Rose. 'If people will ask stupid questions, they will get a smart-ass answer'

'True true' said Jacob.

'So' Rose said. 'I've been talking for ages about my lost love. It's your turn.' she smiled slyly. 'I have to admit I've never had a conversation with a werewolf about how he lost his love to a vampire before'

'Well I am a one of a kind person' said Jacob. 'Bella is stupid really'

'Bella' Rose repeated. 'Pretty name'

'Beautiful technically' replied Jacob.

'No need to get picky' Rose moaned. 'Why is she stupid?'

'She doesn't know the difference between love and obsession' started Jacob. 'She doesn't love Edward, and Edward doesn't love her.'

'Edward's the vampire, right?' Rose checked.

'Yes' confirmed Jacob with gritted teeth. 'vampires aren't like in fiction. They aren't allergic to sunlight, they sparkle in sunlight'

Rose couldn't help but laugh. 'I'm sorry, they _sparkle?' _

'Yeah, like diamonds' replied Jacob with a smirk. 'They don't have a heartbeat, because they are technically dead, they also don't have to breathe. They have super speed and they call themselves 'vegetarians' because they only drink animal blood, not human. Also, most have powers. Edward is a mind reader. Anyways enough about what the leeches are like'

'Leeches' Rose repeated. 'That's nice'

'They call me dog, so it's only fair' replied Jacob. 'Anyway, Bella met Edward at school, and it was a typical love story…'

'Yeah, vampire falls in love with a human, can't think of anything more normal' said Rose sarcastically.

'Funny' said Jacob. 'Ok maybe typical was the wrong word. They thought they were in love. They couldn't live without each other at all. Then Edward left her'

'Why'd he do that if he loved her?' asked Rose, confused.

'My point exactly' said Jacob. 'He reckoned he was leaving to protect her. Load of crap to be honest. If he had wanted to protect her he would never have got together with her. He wouldn't never become so infatuated, or let her become so infatuated. If he really wanted to protect her he would've stayed away when he said they should stay apart in the beginning. If you know you aren't good for someone you don't stay with them for month then just leave them'

'Sounds like you're right. Edward should've either stayed away in the first place, or not left her' said Rose. 'What happened when he left?'

'Bella fell apart'

Rose sighed at that. She knew what that was like.

'For almost 5 months she did nothing. She acted all depressive, like nothing matter apart from the missing Edward' Jacob continued.

Rose thought about it. At least she was never that bad. At least when she felt like she was falling apart she actually _tried _to get on with her life. To have a life without the Doctor.

'After her Dad threatened to send her back to her Mom, she tried to make it look like she wasn't so depressed' explained Jacob. 'but she wasn't very good at it. Some time during all this I started seeing her a lot. We became really close. I promised her I would never leave her and that I would always be there for her. She was well aware of how I felt about her, she knew I loved her. Heck I knew she loved me. Just not quite as much as she thought she loved - loves - Edward…'

'I'm going to sound really hypocritical saying this' said Rose. 'but I'm going to say it anyway. I've always thought that not being able to live without something was more infatuation or obsession rather than love. When two people love each other they want the best for each other so if they were separated, or if one loved, the other would be heartbroken, yeah, but they'd be able to get on with their own life after a while. If something is really love you don't want to ever be parted, but you can bare to be. Love is never good when you're in each other's pockets ever five minutes of the day, it's unhealthy. You need breaks from each other. Edward and Bella definitely don't sound like a healthy relationship'

Jacob smiled. 'I'm glad someone finally sees my perspective for once' He continued. 'Alice - she's another vampire - can see the future, what people are planning. So when Bella jumped off a cliff…'

'She did _what?' _Rose said.

'She jumped off a cliff. Goodness only knows what was going through her mind at the time' said Jacob. 'Thing is at the time all this was going on I was just finding out that I was a werewolf. I was supposed to stay away from Bella, but I never did. I was always there for her, even when I nearly fell out of a tree to check she was all right. I was the one who pulled her out of the water and checked she was all right' Jacob paused from his story and asked; 'Rose, do you think attempted suicide is a sign of true love? I mean if you think your boy or girlfriend is dead, would killing yourself prove your love for them?'

Rose thought about it and shook her head. 'No, because of what I said before. If you really love someone you'd want to go on living to live life for the both of you. And to keep their memory alive. Why?'

'As I said Alice saw Bella jump off the cliff, and Edward thought she was dead' Jacob replied. 'and because he thought she was dead, he tried to kill himself. Of course, Bella being ever-loving -' Jacob's voice was now dripping with bitter sarcasm. '- Bella, she ran off and saved his life. I'm sure Edward hates me as much as I hate him, but he's so freaking nice about it, it's stupid. When he came back to Forks he _thanked _me, for keeping Bella alive when he didn't. I swear I wanted to strangle him but I knew that would've got me nowhere. Fact is Bella knows which one of us is better for her. Which one will always be there, and never run away. Which one she wouldn't have to change her life at all to be with. Which one she wouldn't have to…'

'Jake' Rose said gently but firmed. She put her arm around his shoulder. It was her time to calm him down.

'Sorry' he muttered.

'It's fine' Rose said. 'You just made me feel really sorry for Mickey.'

'Who's Mickey?' asked Jacob.

'My ex' Rose said. 'He was always there for me even when I was treating him really bad while I was with the Doctor. You talking about Bella made me realise how much he really did love me. I didn't belong with him though, I belonged - belong - with the Doctor. I just could've been nicer about it. It sounds like you and Bella do belong together though. You were right with what you said before, she is stupid choosing Edward over you'

Jacob sighed. 'There I was moaning about Bella being depressive in all those months but listen to me here'

Rose smiled 'At least you haven't been in tears'

'True' agreed Jacob. 'A right pair we are aren't we. The thing is no matter what she does, blank me, try to be my best friend, choose Edward, whatever, it never seems to matter. It's like my head knows she's never going to choose me so I should just forget her and leave it at that, but my heart doesn't want to agree to that. Jeez that sounds crazy'

'Yeah, it does' Rose agreed. 'But it makes sense as well. I'm never going to see the Doctor again, I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier. Like you said; my head knows it, but my heart isn't agreeing to it. Anyway you never said, what brings you to England?'

'Escaping' admitted Jacob. 'I needed a break. Away from Bella and Edward and everything. England seemed the ideal place really.'

'Yeah, good old England' smiled Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

-1'I could've missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss the dance'  
-The Dance, Westlife

Chapter 4:

'Torchwood has this…tablet' Rose said. By now her and Jacob were in a café, sipping at too strong, stupidly expensive coffee. 'called Retcon. It's an amnesia drug. You go to sleep and when you wake up you've forgotten. Usually only the actions of one day or something small like that, but there's one person there working on making it selective. So you only forget certain things.' Rose felt a lump in her throat again, but was determined not to cry again. 'Sometimes…sometimes I think it would be so great to be able to take that. To forget the Doctor.' She was surprised to hear herself saying this out loud. She had had the thoughts quite a few times but she had never told anyone about it. 'If I forgot him it would stop hurting. If I forgot him then the days wouldn't seem to long and pointless, because before him when I was living a life doing nothing it didn't feel like nothing. If I forgot him it would be so easy. But then…then I think about everything we did. Everything he showed me. How he opened me eyes to so much. Not just time and space and aliens, but love and understanding and everything. When I think about that I wonder how I could ever think I could want to forget him. And I don't, I know I don't. It's just sometimes it feels as though life would be easier. And it's like…even though I can never see him again, and I can't imagine this pain ever getting easier, it was worth it.' Rose was making sense of her thoughts as she spoke them aloud. 'It was worth the pain. Before I knew him I worked in a shop. It was our basic 9 to 5 job. Pointless and boring. I dropped out of school at 15 because of a stupid boyfriend - not Mickey may I add. My life was nothing. The Doctor made it so much more. The Doctor made me feel important, like I could make a difference. The Doctor was the most important person in the universe. Is, the Doctor _is _the most important person in the universe. Everything we did together, everything, it was worth the pain of the way it ended. Definitely worth it.' Rose blinked back the tears, stopping them from falling. 'It hurts like hell, but it's worth it'

'The crazy thing is everything you just said makes sense' Jacob replied. 'Love has to be the most complicated crazy thing in the world. All the things you've seen in time and space, with aliens and other worlds and all the things that are going on right here on earth with werewolves and vampires and normal girls, out of all of that, love is the most complicated.' Jacob paused briefly before continuing. 'It's love that made losing the Doctor so hard for you. It's love that made Bella choosing Edward so hard for me.'

'Definitely' Rose agreed. 'Love is the most amazing thing in the world, and the most deadly. People say money is the most important thing in the world and everything, and sure that's probably true but I'm sure people underestimate the power of love. I've seen the power of love so many times.' Rose's thought's moved to her Dad. Her _real _Dad, the one who died for her. She wasn't going to go there now, she had only just managed to stop herself from crying so she wasn't going to talk about something that would make her cry. 'It beats everything in my opinion'

'Mine too' Jacob said.

Having just about talking each other mad, Rose and Jacob stopped there sad talks and left each other's company, after swapping phone numbers and promising to phone each other if they just needed someone to talk to.


	5. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I utterly refuse to give up on this story! However, I'm completely out of ideas. I was wondering if one of you readers could help me!

All I've planned so far is that Rose is going to go to America with Jacob! CAN PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW/PM ME WITH SUGGESTIONS AS TO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN WHEN THEY'RE IN AMERICA PLEASE!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to all of you who help me with a storyline! :-)! Please R&R everyone:

Chapter 5:

Rose and Jacob met up regularly after that first meeting. Although they both told themselves that they wouldn't always tell the other their sob story, they always found themselves confiding in the other about anything and everything that was on their mind. Rose spoke about the Doctor, about the nightmares she had, about everything, while Jacob talked about Bella and how he hated Edward for the way he treated her. A couple of weeks past when Jacob told Rose 'I'm going back to America soon.' He was quick to explain why. 'I know it's probably a coward's way or something, but I'm not strong enough to stay away from her any more. I need to know she's all right, and happy.' Through gritted teeth and under his breath he added 'even if it is with that leech'

Rose smiled reassuringly. 'You're not a coward, Jacob' she said. 'You love her, and love's blind. It's only natural for you to want to know that she's all right. I'd give the world to be able to check the Doctor's all right' she laughed slightly, but it wasn't a happy laugh. 'Although I'd like to know the truth. The Doctor once told me he was always all right. And he has the nerve to call _us _the stupid ones.' She shook her head as if to change her trail of thought, but was unsuccessful. Her smile had well and truly gone. 'He wasn't stupid, of course he wasn't, he just…just never told anyone how he was really feeling. So used to hiding I guess' she looked at Jacob and smiled again. 'The point is, you love Isabella Swan, and you want to check she's all right, it's the right thing to do to go back home and see her. And anyway, it'll give you a chance to see your Dad again.'

'Come with me' blurted Jacob.

Rose stared at him with wide eyes. 'I'm sorry?'

'I'm sorry' said Jacob. 'I didn't mean to just come out with that. I was just thinking that if I'm honest I don't want to face Bella on my own, and that I think you need a break. You've told me that you would love to get away from your memories for a while, so that you could stop missing the Doctor, just for a little while, and I haven't got anything that would be able to do that, but I think that getting away from Torchwood could be a good idea.' By this time, Jacob was babbling. 'And it could be for as long as you want. A week or a month, I can get you an open ticket, so you can just come back when you're ready. Of course I'll understand if you don't want to, it was just a suggestion because I think…'

'Jacob, shut up' laughed Rose. 'It's a brilliant idea. Working for Torchwood is a constant reminder of how I lost the Doctor, but Torchwood caused me to lose him. My parents are a constant reminder because they were there when I happened. Tony's a constant reminder because I told the Doctor Mum was pregnant when I last saw him. It would be good to get away from all of that for a while. When are you going?'

'On Saturday' replied Jacob. 'It's a 10 am flight from Heathrow. I'll get you a ticket tonight, if you're sure?'

'I'm sure' said Rose. 'And anyway I've never been to present day America'

'You make it sound like you've been to America in the past or future' said Jacob.

'I have.' smiled Rose. 'But that's a story for another time'

DWTDWTDWTDWTDWT

'Sweetheart, are you planning on making it a habit of meeting a guy and then disappearing with him?' asked Jackie, when Rose told her she was going to America for a while.

'Jacob's not the Doctor' was all Rose said in reply. She thought about what her Mum had just said, and started wondering if she was doing the right thing. Was it the right thing to run away from a situation? No, she wasn't _running away _she was taking a break, there was a difference. This was the right thing to do. This was completely different from the Doctor. The Doctor was showing her the universe; Jacob was going to give her a break from the universe. The Doctor Rose loved with all her heart, Jacob was the best friend Rose could possible ask for.

'I know, sweetheart' said Jackie. 'How long are you going for?'

'I don't know exactly. Could be a week, could be a couple of months' replied Rose.

Jackie cupped Rose's face in her hands. 'You know, Rosie, sometimes I look at you and I still see a little girl, sometimes I forget what you're all grown up, and that you've seen all sorts of things.' She hugged Rose and said 'Jacob's right, you do need a break from everything here, you have a great time in America. Where abouts are you going?'

'Forks' replied Rose. When Jackie looked at her blankly, she added 'It's a rainy little town in Washington'

'Washington that makes more sense' said Jackie.

Rose hugged her again; 'Thanks Mum' she said. 'Thank you for everything'

DWTDWTDWTDWTDWT

Three days later brought Saturday morning. Jackie and Pete took Rose to the airport where she met Jacob. Rose was a mess of worry and excitement. She thought about what her Mum had said a few days before. Sometimes she still felt like a little girl, but other times she felt so grown up. Right now, she didn't feel like either. She wasn't sure how she felt. However, she knew she'd have to stop thinking about what she was doing else, she'd talk herself out of it. Before meeting the Doctor, Rose had never been outside of Britain, so this was the first plane journey she would be going on. And that thought terrified her. The deafening roar of a plane taking off as they reached the airport certainly didn't help her nerves.

'Rose, you look terrified' was the first thing Jacob said when he saw her.

'G-gee thanks' replied Rose.

Jackie sniggered 'You've got to admire honesty' she extended her hand to Jacob 'I'm Jackie Tyler, Rose's Mum. If my daughter gets hurt in anyway while she's in America with you god help you'

Rose rolled her eyes 'Mum nothing's going to happen' she just wished she could convince herself of that fact. She hugged her parents and said goodbye, before walking towards the plane with Jacob.

Once they were on the plane, Rose started breathing deeply. In. Out. In. Out.

'This your first time flying?' asked Jacob.

Rose nodded, too scared to speak. She was gripping the sides of her seat so tightly that her knuckles had gone white.

'Ok, most people are like this when they first fly' said Jacob. 'The thing to remember is that it's perfectly safe. Planes flying all over the world all the time without problems. This is just going to be another plane going from London to Washington without problem' Rose didn't look at him, she didn't do anything with suggested she had even heard him. 'Rose look at me' she did so, her face as white as a sheet. 'It's going to be fine. Going up and going down is the worst part but once you're up there it's amazing. You can barely feel that you're moving, and…well you'll see'

Rose didn't reply. She didn't trust herself to say anything apart from "I want to get off" and she wasn't going to say that because she had to get away for a while. After a few moments, a voice from the pilot's cabin announced that the take-off would be in a minute or so.

'Try looking out the window' suggested Jacob and Rose did so.

Before they knew it, the plane was moving along the runway. Through the window Rose saw the ground below become a blur of grey, she felt the plane tip up, and leaned back against her seat. She continued looking out of the window and saw the ground getting further and further away. The people down there were getting smaller and smaller. Rose took one final deep breath and tried to normalise her breathing; 'no going back now' she muttered under her breath. After what felt like a lifetime tipped up the plane straightened and moved through the clouds. Rose instantly felt calmer as the plane straightened. Still staring out of the window, she was amazed at how beautiful it was flying through the clouds. She felt a sense of freedom, every sad thought of the last few months had evaporated, and she now just felt calm and amazed. She looked out of the window for most the time, watching England disappear behind them, and a clear blue sea go on forever beneath them.

The time of the flight seemed to be over in seconds, and Rose almost felt sorry when she felt the plane tip forward ready to land. Once the plane had landed and the airhostess had spoken Jacob led Rose off the plane. As soon as they touched the ground Jacob said 'Rose Tyler, welcome to America'


	7. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6:

'I guess I should just get this over with' said Jacob after he had showed Rose around La Push and introduced her to his friends. His nerves were clearly visible on his face. 'Jeez, this is stupid' Rose wasn't sure if he was still talking to her or whether he was now talking to himself. 'I mean we're still friends. Mostly. Sort of.'

'D'you want me to come with you?' asked Rose. 'You know, moral support and all that'

Jacob smiled gratefully. 'Are you sure you wouldn't mind?'

'Jake, you pull me all the way out here, because you knew I needed a break, the least I can do is come with you to see Bella' replied Rose. 'And anyway I want to meet the girl who turned you down for a vampire.' she paused and smiled deviously 'Oh and I'm going to pull you there now before you chicken out'

Jacob pretended to sulk 'I am not going to chicken out'

'Come on then' Rose walked forward, acting like she knew where she was going.

Jacob rolled his eyes and caught up with her to point her in the right direction.

'So what's Bella look like?' asked Rose.

'She's got medium length brown hair' said Jacob. 'I think she's really pretty. You'll see in a minute'

'Yep' It felt weird to Rose. She was in a different place, an unknown place, but the Doctor wasn't with her. She kept expecting to see him there, but then remember she was there with Jacob because he had lost the Doctor. She was going to have to get used to this new place without him. On the plane Jacob had warned Rose that Forks was one of the wettest places in America, and it definitely lived up that description. Rain, however, wasn't a problem for Rose, after all she lived in England.

'That's Bella's house' Rose made her gaze follow Jacob's outstretched finger. He was pointing at a house, with a orange truck parked outside. 'You know I could just ring'

Rose stared at him, then in a mimicking voice said '"I'm not going to chicken out"'

Jacob sighed and they walked up to the house. Jacob didn't bother knocking, he just shouted. 'HEY BELLS'

A few moments later, Bella opened the front door. A huge smile grew on her face 'Jacob' she said, ran up to him and hugged him. Because she was behind Bella, Rose was able to see Bella's face as she hugged Jacob. She had her head leaned against his head and there was the huge smile was still plastered all over her face. She looked so happy to see him, it was like he was the most important thing in the world. And yet she choice Edward over him. Jacob had been right, this girl was a bit stupid. After a few moments Bella pulled out of the hug, she looked from Jacob to Rose, her smile suddenly changing to a look of jealousy. 'Have you got a girlfriend, Jake?' she asked.

Rose was lucky she wasn't eating or drinking at the time, because she was certain she would've choked if she had been. 'I'm Rose' she answered for Jacob. 'And we're just friends.' The thought horrified Rose, she hated even thinking about being with anyone who wasn't the Doctor. And anyway, Jacob was still head over heels in love with the girl in front of him. They were friends.

'Aw, you're British' Bella voice was instantly patronising.

'Observant aren't you?' said Rose sarcastically. She couldn't help it, she had taken an instant disliking to Bella. A mixture of the things Jacob had told her and the way she was acting now made Rose dislike her. Plus she had gotten enough patronising talk in high school, she didn't need it now, especially not from someone younger than her.

Bella ignored the sarcasm and in an over-friendly, obviously fake voice asked 'So how'd you meet Jacob?'

'He was scaring the locals' Rose replied. She smirked 'and don't worry he's told me all about you'

Bella suddenly looked worried. She tried to keep her voice even 'What's he been saying about me, then?'

'Now girls, play nice' Jacob tried to lighten the tone of the situation. He was unsuccessful.

'Just about your _perfect _love story, with the dead guy' Rose replied. She felt bad for Jacob, he hadn't been that harsh. 'Don't worry, Jacob didn't use those words, he's too nice to do that. But I guess you'd know that considering the way you pick him up and drop him, knowing he'll always be there'

'Rose…' warned Jacob. He could tell how annoyed Bella was getting, but Rose took no notice.

'What's wrong, Bella? Does the truth hurt?' asked Rose. 'See Jake's made a real friend now, one who's not afraid to…' Rose was cut off by a sharp pain hitting her cheek as Bella slapped her. She looked up at Bella in annoyance 'Oh no you don't' She slapped Bella back.

'STOP IT BOTH OF YOU' shouted Jacob, as they continued hitting each other. Neither of them took any notice of him, and within seconds they were on the ground pulling each others hair and trying to scratch in a typical cat fight.

A few moments later, at the speed of lightning, Edward appeared and pulled the two girls apart. He held Bella protectively and glared Jacob and Rose. When he spoke he directed it at Jacob 'Control your girlfriend, Jacob'

'She's not my girlfriend' Jacob said, and t the same time Rose said 'I'm not his girlfriend'

'No, you're a pyscho' muttered Bella.

'That's not helping' Edward told her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

'I think I'm going to be sick' muttered Rose.

Edward turned to her. 'You may think you know everything, because of what _he's _told you, but you don't have a clue, Rose Tyler. I love Bella'

'So much that you left her broken' replied Rose. 'Jacob was the one who had to pick up the pieces.'

'Yeah and then he ran' said Edward.

'Oh don't try and take the moral high ground, Cullen. Jacob left because he needed a break. He was there for Bella when you weren't, but she practically dropped him when you returned' said Rose.

'Rose, I don't need you to fight my corner for me' Jacob whispered.

'I think you should take Rose and go' said Edward.

'With pleasure' said Jacob and he led Rose away.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to **Ironyheartsap **for telling me to write for me and not for anyone else. I think she may've shock me into enjoying writing this again! I'm not 100% sure if this chapter is to my best because I'm not confident writing Edward and Bella. Please R&R everyone:

Chapter 7:

Edward continued to hold on to Bella protectively after Rose and Jacob left. She placed her head softly on his chest, and he helpd her close. 'Are you all right?' he asked.

She didn't reply, but she didn't need to, she simply nodded her head slightly. That single movement told him what neither words nor mind reading would've. She was all right now he was here.

'Let's go inside' he whispered and led her inside. He almost laughed 'You know it's a good thing your father's not here'

Bella froze and stared at Edward 'We're so _not _going to tell Charlie what happened' she insisted.

'Of course not' replied Edward.

Once they were inside he sat next to her on the couch. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl, Rose.

'Are _you _all right?' Bella asked him.

He smiled 'Of course...' he paused before adding 'I couldn't read her mind.' He stared straight ahead rather than looking at Bella. 'I can read everyone's mind, except yours, you're the only exception, but when it came to Rose there was a complete blank. There was nothing there, just like you. But it was more than that, she's different somehow...'

'Different how?' asked Bella, confused.

'That's just it' replied Edward. 'I don't know. I can't work out what it is about her, but something is different. There was a few thoughts in Jacob's mind about her, about aliens and Torchwood but he was mostly thinking about you.'

Bella was tempted to ask what Jacob was thinking about her, but decided it would probably be best not too.

'It was more than that though. Rose isn't just a Torchwood employee, I just can't work out what is so different from her' continued Edward. 'She's human, but it's almost like she's not completely human, but that's madness. She can't be mostly human...' he trailed off.

Bella put her arm around his neck 'Just forget about her' she said.

DWTDWTDWT

'I'm so sorry' said Rose for the millionth time as they walked back to La Push.

Also for the millionth time Jacob replied 'Rose, honestly it's fine'

'I didn't mean to get into a fight with her, honestly I didn't' Rose babbled on. 'I just...I don't know, I thought about everything you said, and got really annoyed with her and...' she paused for a second and continued 'If I'm honest, Jake, I don't think I was really annoyed with Bella...I was fed up of everything and Bella wound me up' She looked up at Jacob. 'I think I should apologise'

'Rose, shut up' Jacob told her. 'All the way back here you've been apologising and everything, not just shut up all right?'

Rose smiled slightly 'All right, sorry'

'ROSE!' shouted Jacob, he meant to sound annoyed but ended up laughing. 'As for apologising, maybe, but not now. Edward won't let you anywhere near her for a while and he'll hear us coming a mile off'

'Super-hearing?' asked Rose in disbelief.

Jacob laughed again, 'No. He can read minds.'

Rose stopped walking and stared at Jacob. 'Edward Cullen can read minds and you didn't think to tell me this beforehand?'

Jacob looked innocent 'Sorry' he said 'I didn't think about it'

Rose started walking again, and to herself rather than Jacob she muttered 'Men'

'Charming' replied Jacob.

DWTDWTDWT

'_Edward!' _moaned Bella. She had been trying to kiss him, but he had been even more unresponsive than usual. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know his mind was still on Rose. 'Just forget about her' she repeated what she had said before. 'She's just a friend of Jacob's, she's not important' Bella couldn't keep the pang of jealousy out of her voice. She knew it was stupid and that she had nothing to be jealous of, but she couldn't help being jealous that Jacob had a close female friend that wasn't her.

Edward took no notice of the jealousy in her voice. 'I know, Bella. It's just bothering me'

'Maybe you should talk to Carlisle about it' suggested Bella. She was hoping Edward would say "nah, I'm sure it's nothing" and forget about it. But he didn't.

'Yeah, you're right. He'd know what to do' said Edward.

Bella had one of those rare moments where she was glad that Edward couldn't read her mind, so he couldn't hear that she was annoyed with him about this. Why couldn't Edward see that Rose was just another girl? Edward didn't make a big deal of the fact that he couldn't read her mind, so why did this Rose matter so much?

'Let's go now' said Edward and ran out of the house at top speed. At human speed Bella followed him out and got into her truck. Edward drove them to the Cullen house at full speed.

DWTDWTDWT

'I'm sure Bella's right, Edward' Carlisle said once Edward had explain about Rose. 'She's probably just another one of those unexplainable things, like Bella. I wouldn't worry about it'

'Yeah' Edward replied distantly. But he couldn't just forget about it. He couldn't explain it, it just felt wrong.

'EEEEDDDWAAARRRD!!!!!!' Alice screamed as she came running into the room. She stopped in front of him and Bella. 'Edward…that girl…that Rose'

Jasper appeared behind Alice and calmed her down.

'What about Rose?' asked Edward.

'I don't really know' said Alice, she suddenly seemed confused. 'I can't explain it, there's something of a wolf about her. I don't understand. She's not a werewolf, but…that's just it, there's something of a wolf about her. It doesn't make sense'

Edward turned to Carlisle.

'Looks like you were right' said Carlisle. 'Alice what exactly did you see?'

'All I saw was her eyes glowing bright yellow' replied Alice. 'and she said "I am the bad wolf". What does this mean Carlisle?'

'I don't know' replied Carlisle honestly. 'but I wouldn't worry about it until something happens'


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Despite the fact that she was supposed to be on a break, Rose couldn't forget about the Doctor even for a few moments. It seemed so wrong to be in a different place without him. She kept expecting to turn around and see him there grinning away at her, but of course he never was. She had to keep reminding herself that he would never be there and she had to keep forcing back the tears. She wondered if she was ever going to get over him. She wanted to be able to do thing without expecting to see him all the time, but she never wanted to forget him, or to be with anyone else.

She felt bad about what had happened with Bella. She really hadn't meant to get to bitter or violent. The day after the fight happened, she ignored Jacob who told her to leave it a bit longer, and went to see Bella.

When Bella opened the door and saw Rose there, she automatically went to shut the door again.

'Wait' Rose said. 'I'm sorry'

Bella opened the door again.

Rose smiled slightly 'I'm sorry, I had a go at you, and ended up fighting you. I didn't mean to be so horrible. I judged you when I don't really know you and that was unfair. I know it's not really an excuse, but my mind has been on someone for a few months and you annoyed me a bit and you were an easy person to lash out on, but that was unfair and I'm sorry' Rose held up her hand to Bella 'No hard feelings?'

Bella smiled back and shook Rose's hand 'no hard feelings' she agreed. 'Come in' Bella stepped out the way so Rose could step in, she lef Rose into the lounge and offered her a drink. Rose declined and Bella sat down next to her on the couch.

'If you and Jacob are just friends' she started 'Why did you come all the way to America with him?'

'I needed a break and coming here was Jake gave me the perfect opportunity to get away but not be completely alone' replied Rose. 'I lost the man I love and everything in London is a constant reminder of him'

'Oh, I'm so sorry' Bella was genuine not patronising. 'Did he die?'

Rose didn't want to go into it all again with Bella so simply replied 'Sort of, yeah' she didn't want to give Bella the chance to asked what sort of meant so just continued 'I fell apart without him, I was a complete mess, I still am at times, so I had to get away'

Bella smiled sympatheticalled. 'Yeah. I can relate to that, Jacob probably told you about when Edward left' she said. Rose nodded and Bella continued 'My life really didn't seem worth living, everything seemed pointless without him there. I didn't do anything for months, and when I did it was emotionlessly'

Rose was almost glad she didn't have a chance to reply to that. She really had never been that bad when she lost the Doctor. She still saw the point of life and she still go on and did things. Rose still thought now what she had thought when Jacob told her about Bella and Edward; it was infatuation more than love. So she was glad when she didn't have to reply, however, she was not glad Edward had just appeared . She felt nervous around him now she knew he could read minds.

'Rose' he said, smiling friendlily. Rose was slighly unnerved by that. Edward's first impression of Rose wouldn't have been good, so why was he appearing friendly now. Unless he had heard in her mind that she had apologised, so decided to leave it. 'I was hoping to see you?'

'Why?' she asked. She couldn't help but automatically defend herself 'It it's about yesterday then I've...'

Edward held a hand up to stop Rose. 'It's nothing to do with your fight' he said 'It's about my sister, Alice. I don't know if Jacob told you but sh can see the future. Yesterday she had a vision of you'

'What did she see?' asked Rose, slightlu worried about the answer.

'She couldn't explain it very well, but she said your eyes were glowing yellow' answered Edward 'she also said somethin that didn't make sense to any of us, but I didn't know whethere it would to you. She said "there's something of a wolf about you". Also, Rose, I can read minds, but I can't read yours. I mean, I can't read Bella's either, but that's just sort of unexplained, somehow I think there's some sort of explanation to you. Alice also said that in her vision you said "I am the Bad Wolf", does this make any sense to you?'

Rose was glad Edward was unable to read her mind, and now felt more comfortable being around him. Right now she was also glad because he mind was a mess. Edward wouldn't have been able to make sense of it because even she couldn't. The last time she had met a werewolf it had told her the same thing, that there was soemthing of a wolf about her, of course at the time she had ignored it and been reassured in the knowledge that the Doctor would save her, like he always did. This time, though, she was onher own, the Doctor couldn't save her this time. He couldn't clear up her thoughts and make sense of it all, he couldn't do anything because he wasn't there. She had to figure this out on her own.

The glowing yellow eyes was what the Doctor told her had happened when she looked into the heart of the TARDIS, when she saw the whole of time and space and killed the Daleks. But there was no way that could happen again, the Doctor had taken the power out of her. That kiss! To this day, Rose remembered little of what happened when she looked into the TARDIS but she always remembered that kiss. The Doctor had sacrificed this life to save her, and she knew that had the situation called for it the Doctor would'v done the same thing again without even blinking. He would do anything for her, the same way she would do anything for him. Or at least he _would've _and she _would've, _now they couldn't do anything for each other.

_Rose, stop it _she told herself. _this isn't helping._

But she couldn't help it. She was the Bad Wolf, but she was just a scared kid without the Doctor.

Her mind couldn't take anymore. She collapsed.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Please ignore any spelling mistakes/typos, I'm not using word for this chapter so I can only check with my eyes xD!

Chapter 9:

An unknown place is never a good place to be when waking up, the same way not remembering what happened before you fell asleep is never a good thing. Rose's heartbeat went faster in an initial moment of panic as she woke up. She wanted to scream, to scream for the Doctor. And that was when she remembered. The moment she thought about the Doctor she remembered what had happened. She wasn't with the Doctor, like she had been every other time she'd woke up in a strange place, she had lost him. She realised her eyes were still shut, so she couldn't tell if she was still in Bella's house or not. Slowly, nervously she opened them. She looked around without moving, this definitely wasn't Bella's lounge. So where was she?

'Rose?' she was glad to here Jacob's voice. It was a reassurance that she was safe. Jacob would always look after her. She stopped and thought about that. That wasn't right. The way she had thought that, made her realise how she had come to depend on Jacob's friendship. After losing the Doctor, she never spoke to anyone about anything that really matter, but with Jacob she spoke about everything. She started wondering if that was such a good thing. She didn't want to use Jacob the way Bella had when Edward left her, because she wasn't like Bella. Was she? Would it be such a bad thing if she was? In this sense, yes, it would. She didn't want to use Jacob in any way, his friendship was just so important to her. She wasn't using him, though, the friendship was important to him too, she was something for him to talk to as much as he was someone for her to talk to.

Her head hurt. It was the sort of mental pain from thinking too deeply. She wished she could stop thinking about everything.

'Rose?' It wasn't Jacob's voice this time. It wasn't Billy, Edward, or Bella. Rose still didn't move. She was tired, she just wanted to sleep. She wanted to sleep so she didn't have to think about anything, so her headache would go away. 'Rose, I'm Carlisle Cullen' The person who spoke crouched down in front of the couch she was laid on. Carlisle Cullen? Where had she heard that name before? She thought about the things Jacob had told her and it clicked. Dr Carlisle Cullen was a Vampire, Edward's foster father. Logic told her she must be at the Cullens' house. How had she got here? 'Do you remember what happened, Rose?'

That was a good question. What did she remember? 'Edward asked me about the Bad Wolf' she managed to croak out.

'That's right' said Carlisle. Something about him reminded Rose about her Doctor. She couldn't think what it was. 'You fainted a few minutes after, Edward brought you straight here. You've been unconscious for about 20 minutes' As he continued to speak she realised what it was, it was very simple, stupidly simple, he was a Doctor. He was nothing like _her _Doctor in any other way, but he was a Doctor, wearing a long coat. 'Rose, can you tell us what about the Bad Wolf?'

Rose sighed inside, outside they didn't see any movement, no change in her expression. Lying and hiding were two things Rose had been surprisingly good at since losing the Doctor, so they didn't know that the Bad Wolf was on the list of the things she didn't want to talk about. She didn't want to talk about anything that related to the Doctor. She didn't want to talk about _anything._ She was tired. But she slowly sat up anyway. Jacob jumped onto the couch beside her as soon as she was sat up.

'Never do that again' he told her 'I was worried sick'

She couldn't help but smile 'Sorry' she said. She turned to Carlisle and took a deep breath. She was just about to begin when Jacob interrupted.

'Oh, I told them about the Doctor, so you don't need to tell them everything' he said.

Rose was gratefull of this. She avoided eye-contact with everyone, and started 'The Doctor landed in the year 200100, and there were these aliens, the Daleks there' there was no emotion in her voice, no feeling, nothing, she might as well have been talking about someone else's life. It was the only way she could talk about it though, because this was the first time she lost the Doctor. 'he sent me home because he wanted to keep me safe. He knew the chance of the us getting out there alive was slim, so he sent me home before it was too late. I couldn't accept that though. I couldn't just leave him there to die. With the help of my Mum, and friend Mickey' she had a pang of guilt as she thought about Mickey 'I forced my way into the TARDIS. The center of the ship opened, and I looked into it,the heart of the TARDIS, the entire Time Vortex, I looked into it and it looked into me.' Rose paused, only for a moment, to stop herself from getting too upset talking about this 'The TARDIS saw what I wanted, and took me back to the Doctor. Once I got back to him, with the power from the TARDIS, I became the Bad Wolf and destroyed all the Daleks there.' She was still confused about this next bit. 'Alice's vision can't be right, though, the Bad Wolf is gone, the Doctor drew all of that power out of me and gave it back to the TARDIS' She left out the bit about the kiss, and the Doctor having to regenerate. That was too personal, and it had nothing to do with this.

'I have a suggestion' said Edward. 'Jacob told us that the Doctor and Rose travelled in time in that other universe. He told us that Rose had told him that time was relative. Is it possible that Alice's vision wasn't of the future, but was in fact, of the past. Of this time Rose just told us about.'

As Edward said this it made sense to Rose. Time was indeed relative, so could that mess with Alice's power? It seemed logical.

'It's possible' replied Carlisle.

A small girl, with black hair came into the room, looking less sure. Rose rightly assumed this was Alice Cullen. 'I...don't know' she said distantly. 'Edward could be right, I guess'

'It seems logical' said Carlisle. 'Rose told us that the Doctor took the power of the Bad Wolf out of her. Time most likely just got muddled up in your vision'

Looking at Alice, Rose could see she still wasn't convinced. Rose thought about it, and some of the dreams she had had. The ones she hadn't told Jacob about. She had just once dreamt about a dark-skinned girl called Martha entering the TARDIS for 'one-trip'. At the time she had thought it was just a dream. But now she was unsure. Now she was started to wonder if the Bad Wolf was still a part of her, and through that if she was still connected to the TARDIS in some way. She didn't know and she wouldn't allow herself to get her hopes up for what was highly unlikely.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated since June. I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me and R&R?

Chapter 10:

That night Rose dreamt of the Doctor again. He was with a ginger haired woman called Donna. She was rude and sarcastic and yet sensitive and kind. She was right at home in the TARDIS. In the dream the Doctor and Donna were in Pompeii. One thing stuck in Rose's mind when she woke up; a man in the dream told the Doctor 'She is returning'. Rose couldn't help hoping, wishing with all her heart that the 'she' was her. For once she didn't scream when she woke up. After Alice's vision - which she believed showed the future and not the past - and that dream Rose had silent hope. Silent hope that the Bad Wolf would return in her, that she'd get back to the Doctor. In her heart she couldn't believe her dreams were only dreams, they were too clear, too vivid, too _real. _

She was shocked to find the house empty once she was dressed and went downstairs. She had excepted Jacob to be sat in the kitchen eating breakfast, but no one was there. She left the house and asked the first person she came to if anyone had see Jacob.

'I think he was with Bella' was the reply.

Rose sighed. She knew Jacob loved Bella and she knew how blind and unconditional love was, but she knew that Jacob deserved someone who would love him back. She headed towards Bella's place.

'Alice had another vision' Jacob said the second he saw her.

'Hello to you too, Jacob, nice morning isn't it' Rose said sarcastically. 'What about?'

'Hi, sorry' said Jacob. 'New Born Vampires, in Forks'

Rose blinked. She'd only been awake roughly an hour, she was in no state of mind to be hearing that there was going to be newborns in Forks.

'They were just going crazy in her vision' explained Jacob 'just trying to kill anyone they could.'

'Right' Rose said, simply. 'Well that's not good'

'You're a bit calm' Bella pointed out.

'Am I?' asked Rose. She smiled. 'Well I'm sure everything will be ok'

Bella and Jacob both raised an eyebrow. Did Rose know something they didn't? Rose, herself, didn't even know why she was so calm about it. When she said _everything will be ok _she truly believed it. She thought it was a bit like the Doctor would act. Never panicking, never worrying, just remaining calm and reassuring everything else, while working out what to do.

What to do, Rose didn't have a clue of. She giggled to herself as that reminded her of Sarah and the pre-regeneration Doctor

'_You seem to know what you're doing'  
'I give that impression, yes'_

The slight difference was, the Doctor always had a way out. He had is trusty Sonic Screwdriver and the TARDIS if he needed to get away. Rose only a open-return ticket to England and everything she learnt from the Doctor. Ok, she was quick to realise that _everything she learnt from the Doctor _would probably actually be pretty useful.

'What's funny?' asked Jacob.

'Huh?' said Rose. 'Oh, nothing I was just thinking'

'About the Doctor?'

'Yeah' Rose smiled.

'Any ideas on how we can sort out the newborns problem?' asked Jacob.

ch

'Firstly we should wait and see if it becomes a problem' replied Rose. 'You said Alice's visions are dependant on the persons decisions. So the newborns are _currently _planning to come here, they may change their minds' Rose paused. 'Hold on a sec. I thought newborns were wild and mad and blood was all that mattered to them?'

'It is' replied Jacob looking confused.

'But that suggests that newborns would be in no state of mind to be planning to come anywhere' Rose continued. 'So that suggests they're not alone. Chances are that there's some older vampire leading them here'

'Why here?' asked Bella.

'I don't know' said Rose. 'Maybe they know there's other vampires here. Maybe they know there's werewolves here and want to hurt them' Rose only actually thought about that as she said it, and it terrified her. She didn't want anyone vampire, werewolf, alien or human hurting Jacob. 'Or maybe it's just random'

'Ok' Jacob said. 'Assuming they don't change there minds, and they _do _come here, what then?'

Rose shrugged. She smiled innocently and nervously; 'We cross that bridge when we come to it'

The disappointed and scared looks on Bella and Jacob's faces told Rose how much they were hoping she'd have solution. She thought about it; would the Doctor have a solution by this point? It would depend on the situation. In this situation, she wasn't sure. He'd probably be making it up as he went along and be hoping it turned out well. Would she be able to do that? Well, she was about to find out.

'I'll think of something' she said, and there was an element of promise in her voice.


	12. Chapter 11

-1They did come, to Jacob's horror, he had been hoping that the vision wouldn't come true. They were wild, this was the only word that could be used to describe them. There was about 15 of them and within he first hour of their arrival at least the same number of humans were reported dead. A little selfishly, Jacob was glad to realise that non of the people killed were people he or his Dad knew. He wondered where Rose was. He hadn't seen her since she'd gone to bed the night before. Panic rose in him as he thought the newborns may've gotten to her.

DWT

Rose woke to find the house empty. She showered and dressed. Just as she got into the kitchen she heard glass smashing in another room. She was about to go and find out what it was when the kitchen door was pulled open and a vampire ran in. It was a female, appearing about 25 years old. Rose couldn't help but notice how its - her - eyes were bright red and she had a hungry look around her. Rose was sure she was going to be killed but the vampire just stopped in front of her, looking her up and down.

'What are you?' the vampire asked.

'I'm sorry?' Rose replied.

The vampire changed the question 'What's your name?'

'Rose' said Rose. She paused and added 'Yours?'

'Becky' the vampire replied, her voice came out as a hiss, but appeared more intrigued than threatening.

DWT

Jacob knew the newborns were somewhere between La Push and Forks, he hoped with all his heart that they hadn't got to Rose. He was sure that if they had she wouldn't have a hope in hells chance of survival. He believe in her but she on was only human, she couldn't take on a vampire.

He wasn't human though, and he had t makes sure she was ok. He headed home.

DWT

'Aren't you going to kill me? Suck my blood and all that?' Rose asked. She was used to monsters, so was easily able to stay calm. And if she was completely honestly, death didn't really scare her.

'I can smell your blood' Becky replied. 'It's tainted, different. There's something not quite right about you, Rose' she continued, as if intrigued by this difference. 'You're blood is not like that of normal humans. I won't touch it, I'm not sure I want to touch it'

Becky looked as shocked at saying this as Rose did hearing it. Rose wondered if this difference was a result of time travel or looking into he TARDIS or being from a different reality, she didn't now which it was but she was sure that it was one of those. Apart from that Rose was a perfectly normal human being.

'What do you mean by tainted, different?' asked Rose.

Becky's tone of voice and expression turned from intrigue to anger 'If I knew that' she hissed 'I'd know whether it's a good or a bad thing' she paused and added 'as it is I don't, so you can come with me to find someone who will know'

'I'm not going anywhere with you' scoffed Rose, automatically.

Becky took no notice and grabbed Rose's arm her nails sinking into the skin and drawing a few drops of blood. Rose froze, watching to see how Becky responded to this. Becky barely took any notice of the blood, but in her face was wonder. She was a vampire, Rose was a human and yet she didn't have an overwhelming desire to drink Rose's blood. What _was _Rose?

Becky dragged Rose along with her, not that she really needed to. Rose knew that resisting would be stupid, possibly deadly, so she would've gone along despite saying she wouldn't. Rose was dragged out of the kitchen and on out of the house.

DWT

Jacob was confronted by two newborns literally right outside of his house. Initially they both thought he was just a human and both went for him, but they both learnt otherwise. Jacob phased the second they started towards him, but it didn't stop him. If anything it made them more determined, Jacob being a werewolf was their enemy. Both the vampires were male, appearing to be young teenagers, only a bit younger than Jacob was. And Jacob knew that at that age boys nearly always thought they were invincible but new born vampires would be worse, because they were close to invincible. The emphasis was on the _close _though, because Jacob was a wolf and he could kill them. Could and would.

As they launched at him, he knocked one out of the way with a large front paw before turning to the other.

DWT

Once Becky had dragged Rose out side, they instantly saw the wolf and two vampires.

'Jake!' Rose shouted, horrified.

'You know the dog?' Becky asked.

Rose looked at him with no fear, only anger. 'His name is Jacob' she hissed 'and he's a wolf, not a dog. Do _not _insult him'

Becky laughed, it was a cruel sound 'Or what?'

'Just don't' Rose repeated, before turning to watch Jacob.

She felt Becky let go of her arm 'I won't insult him' Becky said 'I'll just help kill him'

'No!' Rose screamed as Becky ran towards Jacob. It was hurting Rose deeply seeing Jake in this fight and yet she couldn't look away. She couldn't not know how it was going.

Jacob was doing everything he could firstly to get the newborns off of him and secondly to kill them, bit he seemed so outnumbered. Rose knew Jacob was a good fighter, she had absolutely no doubt that he could take on a vampire and win, but this wasn't _a_ vampire. It was 3 new born vampires. And he appeared to be losing the fight. Rose knew she had to do something, anything, to help, but she didn't know what. She walked a few steps up and down, never taking her eyes off the fight. Jacob howled out in pain as one of the vampires sunk their teeth into his leg. Rose was working herself into a state, she was terrified. She was certain Jacob wasn't going to survive this fight and she wasn't sure she could cope with another loss. Her heartbeat quickened, her head started to hurt and her eyes glowed.

'_**JACOB!!**_' she screamed.

**A/N: If I say sorry and give you an innocent look will you forgive me for taking so long to update? :-D! Please review on your way out - they button down there!**


	13. Chapter 12

Rose's scream was so loud and piercing that everyone froze. The newborns didn't move off Jacob but they paused in attacking him. Jacob could've used this opportunity to get them off but he was so shocked at Rose's scream that the thought literally slipped his mind. The three newborns and Jacob turned to look at Rose. Her eyes were focused on Jacob and yet she didn't appear to actually be seeing him. Her soft, pale green eyes had turned a shining, golden orange colour. The expression on her face suggested she was in a lot of pain. She appeared to be close to tears and Jacob wanted nothing more than to be able to help her, yet something told him not to move. Something told him that Rose wasn't in need of any help, if anything she was _going _to help.

'This has to stop' Rose's voice matched her expression; full of pain. 'Death. There is always so much death. Wars, pointless wars. Attacks. Illness. Never ending death. Always the wrong people. Innocent people caught up in battle they shouldn't be fighting.' A tear ran down Rose's face and the four watching her noticed that it wasn't just her eyes that were shining, there seemed to be a golden orange glow all round Rose. 'This ends now. Jacob Black will not die here today' her eyes fixed on each of the vampires in turn and as before she didn't appear to actually see them. 'You will' she had the most serious expression. Jacob thought about Alice's vision and corrected guessed what was coming next. 'I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I alone have the power to control life and death. I alone can bring life. I alone can remove life as easily'

Rose slowly raised both of her arms, her hands flat, palms up. As she raised her arms she closed her eyes as though she didn't want to watch the destruction she was causing. As she raised her arms the new born vampires who was attacking Jacob were turned into atoms, and the atoms turned into nothing. Leaving no trace that they'd even been there. Leaving nothing but a stunned werewolf. Once the Vampires were gone, Rose's arms dropped back to her sides loosely. She swayed slightly as though losing consciousness and Jacob ran behind her, so when she did fall so had the soft landing of his fur.

DWT

'Honestly, Rose, your parents are going to think extremely badly of me if they find out that you've fallen unconscious twice since you've been here in America' Jacob joked as Rose came around. He was back to human form and he had brought Rose inside and laid him on his couch.

Rose said up slowly, her head thumping, and looking at Jacob. 'W-what?' she said, stuttering in confusion. 'what happened?'

She listened without interrupting as Jacob explained about the newborns being killed as "you went all Bad Wolf on us" as Jacob put it. She thought about it as he explained it.

Jacob laughed once he got to the end 'Vampires thought they had Wolf problems with us lot, but they never counted on you did they'

'Yeah…' Rose said. 'So you're saying you were in danger? Serious danger?'

Jacob nodded. 'I hate to admit it but I probably wouldn't have got out of that fight if it hadn't been for you'

'Right' Rose said, somewhat distantly. 'Your welcome, by the way' she added with a slight smile. 'This Bad Wolf thing, I can't control it. I don't know it's going to happened. It's only happened once before, when I looked into the TARDIS. The Doctor thought he had pulled all the energy out of me with that kiss' she was too busy explaining this and too determined to get to her point that she didn't let herself get distracted by memories of the Doctor and that kiss. 'He thought it was all over then. And it appeared to be, no signs that I still had it in me were shown. Until I was in this world' Rose barely paused for breath. 'I had dreams about the Doctor sometimes that weren't memories, but they didn't feel like just dreams. I dreamt about a dark skinned girl called Martha travelling with him. I think that was real. And then there was you. You're…'

'Rose please breathe' Jacob told her. 'You've only just woke up after falling unconscious, do you really want to go back there through lack of oxygen.' he laughed slightly 'I'm sure you can explain all this while breathing can't you?'

'Probably' Rose also laughed. When she continued she spoke at a more understandable speed and remembered to pause to breathe. 'You're the best friend I've had since the Doctor. You're the only person I've been able to talk about everything and anything about. The only person I'm trusted completely and unconditionally. The only person I feel completely protective of-'

'Not that I mind all the complements' Jacob half-joked 'but is this going anywhere?'

'Give a girl a chance' Rose replied. 'The Doctor I love with all my heart, and you I love like a brother. I think the Bad Wolf response to danger. When someone I care that deeply for is in danger the Bad Wolf automatically does whatever is necessary to protect them. It makes sense really'

'It does' Jacob agreed and nodded. 'It wasn't just the three newborns attacking me that were destroyed though, Rose, it was all of them. All the newborns that was in and around Forks was destroyed and disappeared in the moment you got rid of the ones attacking me'

'More could've came after you' Rose shrugged. 'I can't see anything else that it could be. It feels like it's this.' Before Rose or Jacob had a chance to say anything else Rose's phone rang. 'Hey Dad' she said as she lifted it to her ear. After a pause which was obviously Pete speaking Rose's eyes lit up and a truly happy smile spread over her face. 'That's fantastic.' Another pause for Pete's speech. 'Yeah, no, of course, I get that. I'll be home as soon as possible. I'll see you soon. Love you, bye'

Jacob looked at her questioningly as she put the phone down.

'I have to go back to England' Rose said. 'Torchwood's succeeded in creating the dimension canon.' Jacob looked blank. 'A means to travel across universes' Rose elaborated. 'I'm getting the Doctor back'

**The End**

**A/N: If it seems like an ambiguous ending, it's not really, because it fits back into series 4 of Doctor Who. Rose'll go home, and cross the universe and bam you have Turn Left. Thanks to everyone who's R&R'd**


End file.
